Unbearable
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Jyuto sudah seperti ibu Mad Trigger Crew. Ia memomong kedua rekannya. Menjaga mereka, mengawasi mereka. Juga melayani nafsu keduanya. / PwP / Samajyurio / More warning inside


**Hypnosis Microphone © ****King Records, Idea Factory & Otomate**

**Warning : Porn without Plot, Threesome!MTC, RioSama, SamaJyu, RioJyu, SamaJyuRio, SamaRio, explicit sex scene, tidak dianjurkan untuk anak di bawah umur (18th)**

**[tidak ada keuntungan khusus dari fic ini, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan ingin sedikit berbagi)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jyuto sudah seperti ibu Mad Trigger Crew. Ia memomong kedua rekannya. Menjaga mereka, mengawasi mereka. Juga melayani nafsu keduanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Samatoki."

Samatoki tak menggubris. Tangannya masih asyik berpetualang di paha Jyuto. Perlahan bergerak ke pangkal selangkangan. Ketika kemudian tangan besar Riou menahan pergelangan tangan Samatoki.

"Jyuto sedang menyetir. Bahaya kalau konsentrasinya buyar."

Samatoki tersenyum, menyeringai. "Heh, bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya iri karena juga ingin melakukannya, Riou."

Riou hanya menatap dingin Samatoki yang masih terkekeh.

"Menyusahkan," gerutu Jyuto.

"Kau bilang begitu tapi aku bisa melihat sesuatu sedang bersemangat di dalam sana," Samatoki menunjuk selangkangan Jyuto dengan dagunya.

"Makanya kubilang 'menyusahkan'."

Jyuto dengan rapi memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan rumah MTC. Ketiganya turun bersamaan dari mobil dan serta merta berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Jyuto baru saja merogoh saku dalam jasnya, belum sampai membuka pintu, dan Samatoki sudah memeluknya dari belakang, kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Helaan napas dilontar sang polisi. "Riou."

Riou yang paham akan instruksi secara implisit, menarik tubuh Samatoki. Menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dadanya, menggantikan Jyuto memagut bibir yang biasanya berkata kasar.

"Tampaknya efek alkohol belum sepenuhnya hilang dari kalian, huh?" Jyuto menyadari rona kemerahan yang masih menjalari wajah kedua rekannya.

Pintu terbuka. Jyuto masuk diikuti si tentara dan si yakuza yang masih berpagutan penuh nafsu. Jyuto melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Tampaknya malam ini ia tidak akan tidur lebih cepat.

Rasa ramen di perutnya sudah lenyap. Namun efek sake yang dibelinya bersama Samatoki dan Riou masih terasa. Mereka berdua mungkin juga merasa begitu jika dilihat dari penampakan tubuh mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah karena keringat.

Jyuto menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Menikmati sensasi panas yang masih melanda tubuhnya. Kepalanya didongakkan, disandarkan di punggung sofa sampai apa yang dilihatnya terbalik. Samatoki dan Riou ikut duduk di sofa seberang Jyuto dengan pakaian Samatoki yang sudah tanggal. Seragam tentara Riou? Otw.

"Ahh... Riou... Mmn..."

Jyuto tidak menulikan telinga. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala desahan dan erangan juga aroma seks kental yang akan menguar beberapa menit lagi. Mungkin ia menyimpan beberapa gambar bahkan rekaman suara di ponselnya.

Jyuto berhenti mendongak dan pemandangan di depannya tertangkap manik zamrudnya. Samatoki tengah menghadap ke arah Jyuto, diatas pangkuan Riou, dengan lubangnya yang telah dipenetrasi kebanggaan Riou.

Samatoki menjilat bibir atasnya. Tampak sengaja menggoda Jyuto. Jyuto terang-terangan mendecih.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dan bermain dengan penisku? Dia rindu _fellatio_mu."

Jyuto berdiri, berjalan ke arah Samatoki yang bergoyang mengikuti irama sodokan Riou. Namun meski begitu tampak sekali bahwa Samatokilah yang berinisiatif memompa tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan terbalut sarung merah Jyuto disodorkan di depan Samatoki, yang kemudian digigit sensual oleh si pria berambut putih, membebaskan tangan di dalamnya. Sebelum berjongkok, Jyuto curi ciuman penuh nafsu dari Samatoki. Pertukaran saliva membuat suasana makin panas.

"Kau harus belajar mengendalikan gairahmu, Samatoki."

Nafas Jyuto di kepala penisnya membuat Samatoki makin didera nikmat. "Mana ada yang bisa mengontrol dirinya kalau sudah begini."

Jyuto takjub Samatoki bisa berbicara lancar tanpa desahan di tengah kegiatan panasnya bersama Riou. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, melahap kejantanan Samatoki yang sudah mengalirkan precum.

Kaki Samatoki yang bebas diarahkan ke selangkangan Jyuto. Digesek-gesek menggoda. Membuat si empu mendesah di tengah kulumannya.

"Buka."

Perintah Samatoki dituruti. Tangan Jyuto melepas sabuk yang mengikat celananya sendiri, kemudian menurunkan resletingnya. Kaki Samatoki menarik boxer Jyuto tidak sabar. Kemudian melepasnya dan menimbulkan jepretan pada batang Jyuto yang sudah menegak.

"Ahh..."

Sakit dan nikmat dirasakan Jyuto. Wajahnya merengut, memandang Samatoki yang tengah menyeringai dengan kesal. Bersamaan si yakuza yang mencapai klimaksnya. Jyuto sampai hapal bagaimana rasa semen Samatoki.

"Berbaring di sofa, Jyuto. Manjakan dirimu."

Lagi, Jyuto kembali menurut. Sementara Jyuto melepas celana beserta dalamannya dan berbaring di sofa, Samatoki mencumbu Riou. Dikeluarkan penis Riou yang masih tegak menantang dengan ukuran paling besar diantara ketiga kru MTC dari lubangnya, dikocok sensual dengan tangan.

"Kau selalu tak pernah cukup denganku, hm, Riou? Siapa yang suruh kau diam. Mendesahlah."

"Samatoki..."

Riou bisa merasakan nafasnya memanas. Ia perhatikan Samatoki yang tengah mengulum penisnya rakus. Sementara di depannya tersuguh pemandangan Jyuto yang tengah mengocok miliknya dan menusuk lubangnya dengan jari lentiknya. Kancing-kancing kemejanya dilepas tanpa sisa, dasi di leher Jyuto dilonggarkan hingga melepas simpulnya. Tubuhnya tengkurap dengan pinggul yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Riou menggeram sambil menjambak helai-helai putih kala batangnya memuntahkan isinya di dalam mulut Samatoki.

Selesai dengan Riou, Samatoki menghampiri Jyuto. Jarinya ikut andil bersama jari Jyuto yang masih di dalam, melebarkan dan menyiapkan lubang yang biasanya melahap milik Samatoki maupun milik Riou.

"A-ahh pelan-pelan... Samatoki..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tempo kesukaanmu?"

Riou yang tidak mau menganggur ikut menghampiri Jyuto. Kejantanannya yang telah bangkit kembali disodorkan. Dan Jyuto dengan senang hati melahap penis yang lebih besar dari milik Samatoki.

"Agghh..."

Jyuto mengerang kala Samatoki melesakkan penisnya yang entah kapan sudah menegak kembali ke lubang si polisi masih dengan jari Jyuto di dalamnya. Dan penis Riou bertumbukan dengan pangkal tenggorokan Jyuto.

Tiga desahan dari ketiga member perwakilan divisi Yokohama menggema dalam ruangan.

"Hei Jyuto, sudah berapa kali lubang ini memuaskan kita, ha? Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang lubang ini makin hari makin kurang bisa puas hanya dengan satu batang?"

Jyuto memisahkan bibirnya dengan penis Riou, benang saliva menghubungkan keduanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau lupa Riou menggunakannya juga?"

Jyuto bisa melihat Samatoki menyeringai. "Tidak secara bersamaan, bukan?"

Jyuto membelalak. "Kau mau apa, brengsek."

"_You know what I want, you dirty cop_. Oi, Riou."

"Apa?"

"Masukkan penismu disini bersama milikku."

"Kau yakin?" Riou tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ide gila ketua divisinya.

"Tentu saja."

Dan Riou merendahkan tubuhnya, ia tidurkan tubuh kekarnya yang masih terbalut singlet merah ketika Samatoki mengangkat tubuh Jyuto, memposisikannya di atas Riou.

"AKhhh... HA-ahh..."

Samatoki menurunkan tubuh Jyuto perlahan, memaksa analnya menerima kejantanan Samatoki dan Riou sekaligus. Kepala Jyuto mendongak maksimal, melampiaskan sensasi baru yang diterima tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bersandar di bahu Samatoki. Begitu sakit, sakit sekali, namun ia merasa tertantang. Terkadang Samatoki menggoda dengan kembali mengangkat tubuh Jyuto hingga hanya kepala penis mereka yang tertelan, kemudian tubuhnya akan diturunkan lagi. Begitu, berulang-ulang, disertai erangan Jyuto yang makin keras tiap kali tubuhnya diturunkan, dipaksa melahap dua kejantanan yang tidak kecil sekaligus. Hingga pantat kenyalnya akhirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit paha Riou.

"Lihat betapa rakusnya dirimu," komentar Samatoki.

Jyuto yang lemas terjatuh di atas dada bidang Riou. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi melontar desah, meneteskan air liur yang tidak sempat ditelan.

"Tung-Samatoki! Aakhh.. AHH... Guhh..."

Samatoki tak memberi kesempatan untuk Jyuto beradaptasi. Samatoki sudah menggerakkan pinggulnya tak sabar. Riou yang juga merasakan sensasi baru dengan gesekan penis di dalam lubang Jyuto ikut menggeram. Sang polisi makin terangsang.

Ketika selanjutnya Riou ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Jyuto bertemu euforia. Penis Samatoki dan Riou bergantian menyodok prostatnya. Ketika milik Samatoki masuk, Riou keluar, dan begitu sebaliknya. Tangan besar Riou ikut andil mengocok kejantanan si polisi. Sedang tangan Samatoki merasuk di mulutnya, bermain dengan lidah dan salivanya. Jyuto merasakan kepalanya berputar, mulutnya menganga menaikkan intensitas desahan yang disukai kedua rekannya. Menggema makin keras. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

Riou tersentak ketika Samatoki memulai kenakalannya lagi. Kali ini satu jari Samatoki (yang baru dikulum Jyuto) dilesakkan di lubang Riou yang hampir tak pernah terjamah.

"Sama...toki..."

"Oww, berkedut antusias, huh?"

Samatoki menambahkan jari lagi dan Riou menggeram makin menggoda. Jyuto yang tak tahan dengan suara berat dan seksi Riou berdengung di dekat telinganya mencapai klimaks yang dahsyat, mengotori tangan, dada, dan perut Riou. Ia keluar banyak sekali.

Disusul dengan klimaks Riou dan Samatoki. Jyuto merasakan perutnya amat penuh. Beberapa lelehan sperma mengalir keluar dari lubang Jyuto meski kedua penis belum ditarik.

Jyuto menarik oksigen kuat-kuat. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Jika ia sampai ketagihan melahap dua sekaligus lagi, itu semua salah Samatoki. Tangan Riou yang bergerayang di tubuh bagian depannya diacuhkan. Tampaknya Riou makin panas.

Dada yang sudah terekspos dipeluntir putingnya. Samatoki mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu, namun masih memerintah agar Riou tak mengeluarkan penisnya. Dan peluntiran tangan nakal Riou mengeras tak disengaja ketika Samatoki menambah jari ketiga di lubang Riou.

"Hhh... Samatoki... Ughh..."

"Auhh... Riou..."

Sakit dirasakan Jyuto di kedua putingnya, namun ia tak menyuruh Riou berhenti. Nakal memang. Tapi itu semua memang begitu nikmat adanya.

"AHh... Sama... Nrghh...!"

Desahan Riou mengeras. Ia merasakan jari-jari Samatoki tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Dan penis Samatokilah yang kini bersarang disana.

"Ahh, sempit sekali." Samatoki menikmati sensasi kedutan Riou yang baru bagi kejantanannya.

Kala Samatoki menyodokkan penisnya di lubang Riou, penis Riou ikut menyodok lubang Jyuto. Semen yang masih memenuhi rongga Jyuto kembali keluar, mengalir ke lubang Riou yang dipenetrasi Samatoki. Membuat jalan Samatoki makin licin dan si yakuza tak membuang kesempatan. Temponya spontan dipercepat.

Dan desahan kenikmatan Riou pertama kali diperdengarkan. Tubuh Jyuto ikut terguncang dengan goyangan Riou yang disodok Samatoki di bawahnya. Tangan Riou reflek berpindah di pinggul Jyuto, tanpa sadar makin menggerakkannya, memperdalam penetrasinya, dan menambah sensasi nikmat di kedua titik sensitif Riou yang tengah diserang.

Samatoki kembali mempercepat gerakannya, guncangan Riou dan Jyuto makin menjadi. Dan kali ini ketiganya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Riou merasakan apa yang dirasa Jyuto, perut _sixpack_nya panas dan penuh. Sementara sperma yang mengalir dari lubang Jyuto juga makin tak terkendali. Aroma sperma kali itu adalah yang terkental yang pernah Jyuto rasa.

"Kau nakal sekali, huh, Samatoki," Jyuto masih mampu bercuap di tengah sengal nafasnya. Kepalanya yang lemas dibaringkan di dada si tentara, tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti dada Riou yang kembang kempis.

Samatoki menarik penisnya dari lubang Riou, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, bersandar di pegangan samping sofa.

"Mencoba hal-hal baru tidak ada salahnya."

"Bilang saja kau bosan dengan yang biasa!" Suara Jyuto ketus namun lirih. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak oksigen.

Dari tempatnya setengah berbaring, Samatoki menikmati pemandangan lubang Jyuto dan juga Riou yang tengah mengalirkan sperma. Bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum puas. Ponselnya di meja dirogoh, diabadikan momen di hadapannya. Mungkin besok ia ingin mencobanya lagi.

#

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Demi apa aku berhasil menyelesaikan fic yang sempat kusetor di tempat sampah ini _ **

**Fic ini tercipta begitu saja ketika diriku sedang kebanyakan pikiran /pingin nampol diri sendiri rasanya /pls don't blame me, if u still want then just pm me**

**Makasih buat yang mau mampir dan maaf jika terlalu vulgar (tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri)**


End file.
